


Dateless

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: SwanQueen as teachers would be awesome. And everyone either thinks they hate each other and try to set them up with other people (male people?), but secretly they're married/have been dating for years. Asked by anon via tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

The knocking on the already open door startled Emma as she finished grading the papers she had collected that morning. Now, however, with the dimming sun beginning to create grey areas in where children had been seated until an hour ago, her eyes needed a second to adjust before they fell into the grinning face of none other than Ruby Lucas.

The lanky brunette seemed as fresh as she had appeared that very morning when Emma had only growled a dying “Hi” before finishing her coffee in two big gulps that had, obviously, burned the tip of her tongue. Emma certainly envied the brunette and her ways to not end up wanting to murder several of the six graders she had under her supervision at the end of each day.

“Finished already?” She asked while squaring her shoulders and wincing at the sound of her back protesting as she finally changed her position after who knew how many hours. Sighing, she glanced briefly at the papers and wondered quickly yet again why she had thought that grading would become easier after doing so enough times for it to don’t matter.

Ruby strutted in the classroom while nodding, tilting her head and reading the titles of the papers Emma had placed closest to the edge of her desk. The red ink of her pen had already dried and the brunette frowned at the writing before Emma grabbed them, shoving them on the desk’s drawer before yawning briefly. It had been, the blonde thought, a very long day.

“Seems like Nick keeps thinking that you won’t notice if he copies from Wikipedia.”

Emma grunted while pinching the bridge of her nose. The boy was infamous for that bad trait and he didn’t seem to mind the many times he had been penalized for it.

“I’m sorry.” She finally said before shooting her friend a quick, apologizing stare. “I’m not even talking…”

“Long day?” Ruby ventured while shaking her head, shrugging Emma’s worries off. That was one thing the blonde was most grateful for; the easy way Ruby always made everything feel and be.

“Yes.” Emma replied quickly, picking her phone for the first time in ages and frowning at the several notifications that were on display. Nothing from home, she quickly checked, but several from the brunette that was standing in front of her.

“Yes, there’s the reason why I came. I wanted to know if you wanted to have a drink. Mary came during recess, said that it had been ages since we had a proper chat altogether… And she wanted to invite Killian.”

The last part of Ruby’s discourse was mostly drowned by the brunette own hiss at the man’s name. One Emma promptly followed by a sigh of her own. Mary Margaret only meant well and yet her continuous attempts were beginning to get old.  One would say that being “Emma” her favorite book she would be keener on knowing where to stop but, obviously, she wasn’t.

“Tell her I can’t. I… have other plans.”

Lame, she thought, but she was really tired and she preferred to go home already than have an actual conversation with Mary Margaret about how she needed to be open to love in order to find it. Which, as true as it could be, Emma doubted her love was with the dark-haired man. As much as the man thought of himself as a gift to women.

Ruby hummed, lips pursing as Emma picked her jacket from her chair’s back. The sun was almost gone by then and she squinted her eyes, remembering how she truly needed to think about buying glasses before she stared at Ruby once again; a pleading look on her face.

“I’m sorry, really. It’s not that I don’t want to be with you but…”

“It’s fine. I will say to Mary that you couldn’t make it. She will probably try to speak to you tomorrow though… Since Regina also said no.”

That made Emma pause before she schooled her features as best as possible, picking her messenger bag while doing so.

“She asked Regina?”

That, in itself, was an interesting move considering that Mary Margaret and Regina didn’t always see eye to eye. Being a biologist and a chemist was, apparently, linked to it but it was true that their ongoing “friendship/feud” had granted less attention on the last months that it had once did. Which could explain how Mary Margaret had thought that inviting Regina would be something the other brunette would want.

Ruby’s eyes twinkled as she nodded, promptly following Emma when the blonde went towards the door of the classroom, their footsteps echoing in the apparently empty hallway. Children were long gone but the rumbling voice of the janitor one corridor down from where they were could still be heard and for a second both women stood in front of the classroom as Emma closed it.

“Yeah, but she told her that she had a date. I guess you don’t know anything about it?”

Emma rose her brows at Ruby’s words, starting to walk down the corridor towards the entrance as she feigned a small cough and a gasp her friend blinked mockingly at.

“Since, you know, you both are friends.”

Emma hummed and pretended to not see Ruby’s smirk as she shook her head in one easy “no”.

“I suppose tomorrow we will know.” She said behind her breath, eliciting a chuckle from Ruby who pushed the main doors of the school open for Emma to exit first.

“I guess so. Sleep well, I will tell you if Killian says something interesting.”

Emma growled at her smirking friend.

“Spare me the news.”

One last laugh from the brunette and she was gone, the red pattern on her clothes unmistakable as she walked down the street. Emma walked towards her own car and picked her keys while muttering “ _a date_ ” under her breath. Regina’s sense of humor was definetely something else.

An uneventful car-ride later she opened her apartment door with the same frown than before marring her features. Frown that eased up at the sight of the brunette comfortably seated in the couch with her own papers to grade and a cooling coffee in front of her.

“If your students could see you now… they wouldn’t call you evil.” Emma said while approaching the couch and kissing the brunette quickly on the cheek before leaving her bag and jacket on the nearest chair.

“I like to keep them thinking that I know how to transform them into toads with the right mix. How was your day?” Regina replied somehow dozily. Glasses perched atop her head and tired lines around her face told Emma that had been  _that_  kind day for her as  well and she winced, feeling sorry for the kids Regina was currently grading.

“Long.” She sat next to Regina and caressed the brunette’s leg in circles. Her back protested slightly and she remembered the pain from earlier, sighing at the thought of more hours tomorrow morning. “Ruby invited me to have a drink with her and Mary Margaret. They had invited Killian as well…”

Regina pursed her lips, eyes fixed on the papers.

“Don’t tell me, she still thinks that he is your true love.”

Emma chuckled; that was yet another detail why the pixie-like woman and Regina  didn’t entirely get along.

“Something like that. Albeit what surprised me was that you had apparently told her that you had a date.”

That got Regina’s attention as she stopped grading and looked at Emma with the shadow of a smirk fluttering over her lips. Emma eyed her while kept on caressing her leg, large circles growing smaller as Regina put down the pen and beckoned her with one movement of her fingers. Order Emma followed gladly and which was met with a soft kiss that Regina quickly stop by licking the blonde’s bottom lip before pulling away.

“Don’t I have one? Seems like I do.” She said, eyes glinting as Emma groaned.

“Your kids are right. You are evil.”

“I know, I know… pass me the coffee dear.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a second part of Dateless was asked by smartestwitchofherage back at tumblr under the premises that are about to follow. I can't say I followed them all but the general gist is still on the story. I hope you all like it and comments are very appreciated!
> 
> Original "prompt"  
> Them in this ‘verse, coming out? Maybe Regina gets jealous and is like ‘hands off my girl’.I’d love to see their students shipping it before they come out, and theirs and MM and Killian’s reactions when they do

Regina stopped her hand midair, the contents of her cup dangling precariously as she set her morning coffee cup back on her desk. The day was about to start and through the soon-to-be-filled corridors the first echoes were already being carried away by the wind that made the door behind Mary Margaret rattle as the other brunette bit down on her bottom lip. A nervous reflex Regina had learnt to recognize fairly well.

Sucking on her teeth and crossing her arms in front of her while leaning on the edge of her desk, Regina rose one brow as she waited for the other woman to finish the idea she was sure she must have heard it wrong. Mary Margaret, however, merely stood with her chin slightly raised, her erratic breathing betraying her intent of appear unfazed by the other woman’s reaction.

As seconds kept on dragging between them it was finally Regina who sighed audibly before speaking coldly to the other teacher, her words hanging between them as icy as floes.

“Let me see if I’ve understood you; you want me to back off from the annual stable-trip? Trip I got started four years ago?”

Mary Margaret managed quite well to nod and not whimper under Regina’s penetrant stare but Regina herself bared her teeth at the other woman’s guts for asking her such a thing. The corridor outside was beginning to fill with the usual clamor of starting to arrive students and she breathed deeply before focusing on Mary once again, her icy stare transforming into a warning the other woman, evidently, feigned to not have seen since she played briefly with the hem of her blouse before starting to speak. Her voice, contrary to Regina’s, was softer, meeker, and for a moment it was almost swallowed by the quickly approaching students. Yet, Regina, for her disgrace as she kept on thinking while eyeing Mary Margaret, was quite accustomed to the other woman’s voice and so she didn’t lose nor the gulp that preceded Mary’s words nor the sentence that quickly followed it.

“I asked Emma if she wanted to be part of the trip. She said yes and with her, Killian and I…”

Regina clenched her jaw at the mention of the P.E Teacher and as she begun to wish for her to have the actual ability to cast fireballs like the younger students sometimes seemed to believe of her, her first students entered in the class, stopping for a moment at the sight of both teachers talking to each other. A sight strange on its own.

Mad at herself for her unwillingness to let go Mary Margaret’s obvious attempt of setting the blonde up with the dark-haired man, Regina pushed herself out of the edge of her desk and took one single step towards Mary Margaret. Her high heels gave her enough inches over the other woman to give her the pleasure of stare down at Mary Margaret with her arms still crossed in front of her blouse, lips moving quickly as she hissed. She, however, could still feel the teeth of jealousy clawing at her insides as she gave her back to her students, careful not to say anything too loud.

“I don’t care.” She begun, eyes narrowed and posture as rigid as a rod. “Why you keep on thinking yourself as some sort of cupid but that trip is mine and you didn’t have any power to try to override anything I had already set up. God’s know that I wasn’t happy when Gold paired me with you.”

Mary Margaret rose her hands at her words, quickly looking at the incoming students who kept eyeing them curiously. Some of the closer ones to them where already beginning to whisper to each other and so she zeroed on Regina’s face one again, taking into the hard stare the other brunette was giving her. Mary Margaret, however, was stubborn and so she tried to speak.

“But...”

Regina shook her head and pointed to her classroom doors in where the trickling of students had almost stopped already.

“If Emma Swan wants to come to the trip she is welcomed. But I won’t have that worthless wonder in something I created. Understood?”

Mary Margaret sighed in defeat and turned, squaring her shoulders and tightening her jaw in the last possible second before turning towards Regina once again as the brunette begun to look to her students, lips still pursed.

“You don’t need to be jealous, I’m sure there is someone out there for…”

Regina didn’t speak but the stare she threw at her was enough of a warning to have Mary Margaret scurrying down, cheeks aflame. Behind her, she could see Regina’s voice calling for Ava’s attention as the girl’s voice seemed to ask for something, the tautness on her voice obvious on the way it floated through the no empty corridors.

_“She said no.”_

The quickly typed message was quickly answered with another from another particular brunette with a very distinctive red streak.

“ _Really? I wouldn’t have known.”_

Mary Margaret didn’t see the dripping irony but she certainly felt her own sadness at the impossibility of pairing Emma with Killian. It was, she thought while sighing dreamily, opening the door of her own classroom and coughing loudly to her rambunctious students, a match made in heaven.

A heaven Regina certainly didn’t believe in at the end of her morning, one riot from her students later and her own promise to them that she was going to be in the trip. No matter the rumors Mary Margaret’s intentions had already started.

Pinching the bridge of her nose and looking through the windows of her class to the patio, she clenched her jaw once again at the thought of Emma being subjected to Kilian’s never-ending attempts to be charming. Face darkening out of anger, she checked her clock, glad to see she still had several minutes of recess.

A thought that got interrupted by none other than Emma sauntering on her class with a cheeky smile tugging her lips.

The blonde approached her by the window and stared outside with her before coughing dramatically. Her fingers were stained with dried ink and the detail made Regina smile inwardly as she also sighed, knowing fully well what was about to transpire. Something she had hoped that wouldn’t happen until that night.

 “I’ve been told that I’m going with you to the trip.”

The sentence didn’t hold Emma’s smirk and Regina shot the younger woman a warning look that didn’t truly get hold on Emma as the blonde stared at her, smugness obvious on the way she kept snickering. Regina, not wanting to enter into the game, merely growled.

“Apparently you scared Mary Margaret to death. I heard Grace asking Ava what happened while coming here. Did you know they are making bets?”

That certainly give Regina a pause as she glanced at Emma feeling slightly embarrassed by the way she had behaved with Mary Margaret hours before. From the two it was usually Emma the one who first lost her bearings but Killian’s mention had certainly brought the worse on the brunette. Something Emma obviously saw in the way she kept her posture open and relaxed even if she still kept on smirking at her, obviously quite happy with herself.

Clearing her throat, Regina let her arms fall at both sides of her frame, sighing briefly before speaking for the first time since the beginning of the recess.

“About us?”

Emma hummed before covering her mouth with her left hand, a chuckle making her tremble before she run a hand through her tresses, eyes still trained at the other side of the windows. Something that told Regina that the younger woman was far more worried that she truly let her know; despite everything both of them made a point of trying to not to be seen far too much together during school hours. Emma’s presence was telling enough and for that Regina let her own reserves drop for a moment, quickly caressing the blonde’s back with one swirling motion before letting her hand drop again.

“They seemed pretty keen on us being together.”

That had the two of them chuckling. It had been at first a running joke between them; how long would it be before someone noticed. Apparently, they already had their answer.

“Ruby also asked me.” Emma added as their chuckles died out, an easy smile making her entire face glow even under the somewhat grey light of Maine’s midmorning sun. “Not about us being together but it was obvious… what she thought. Did you really told Mary Margaret to back off?”

The sudden question threw Regina off balance just in time for the bell to ring the end of recess, the voices of students quickly filling the corridors at the other side of the door one again. Biting her bottom lip in one quick motion Regina rose her chin and muttered a quick “And what if I did?” That got Emma snickering before she stole a small peck from her. The kiss quick enough that by the time Emma was already moving away the door of the classroom opened to let the two women see Ava Zimmer staring at them with one giant grin.

“I knew it!”

Regina groaned inwardly; Emma Swan was definetely going to be the death of her. If she didn’t drop dead in that moment of course.


End file.
